Romance sur le fil du rasoir
by rivruskende
Summary: L'histoire d'amour entre Bulma et le prince des Saïyens pendant les trois fameuses années. Version française de Razorblade Romance avec l'accord de son auteur.
1. Chapter 1

Voici le 1er chapitre en français de Razorblade Romance de VegetaXxXInuyasha avec son accord.

_Note de l'auteur à ses lecteurs francophones : _

_Salut tout le monde ! Je m'appelle Nicole et je suis l'auteur de Razorblade Romance. Mon amie Rivruskende me disait qu'il y avait peu de bonne fics sur Vegeta/Bulma en français, alors nous avons collaboré ensemble pour vous proposer une version traduite de mon histoire. J'espère de tout cœur qu'elle vous plaira. Laissez-nous une review pour nous dire ce que vous en pensez ! Merci !_

_-Nicole_

_Voici le lien vers mon profil et mon histoire en anglais_: vegetaxxxinuyasha

_Merci encore!_

* * *

"Enfin fini avec ces fichus robots" marmonna Bulma en retirant ses lunettes de protection afin d'admirer son travail. C'était la troisième fois déjà cette semaine qu'elle devait réparer ces satanés robots pour Végéta. Il les avait jeté à ses pieds en lui disant « répare-les, femme »; deux de ses précieux robots sur lesquels elle avait travaillé des heures durant étaient irréparables.

_Humpf, c'est ça !_ avait-elle pensé sur le moment. Mais Bulma devait bien s'avouer à elle-même qu'elle n'avait pas travaillé si dur que ça sur les petits robots circulaires la première fois qu'il les lui avait emmenés. Donc elle n'était pas si surprise de voir qu'il les lui avait rapportés en pièces détachées. _Cette fois ils vont durer. _Cette fois, Bulma avait conçu les robots pour qu'ils puissent non seulement encaisser les coups portés par Végéta mais également lui renvoyer les décharges d'énergie. Mais ça, elle n'allait pas lui dire, il allait bien s'en rendre compte par lui-même. Un sourire mauvais s'afficha sur son visage.

« Papa ? » demanda t'elle sans se retourner. Elle allait demander à son père d'aller voir Végéta et de lui annoncer que les robots étaient finis puisqu'elle avait décidé de ne plus parler à cet imbécile.

« Oui, ma chérie ? » entendit-elle depuis derrière le vaisseau spatial que son père était en train de réparer pour un client. Elle se leva et s'avança en direction du vaisseau. Construire et réparer des vaisseaux spatiaux pour les autres étaient l'une des spécialités de son père. Celui-ci en particulier, soutenait peu la comparaison avec ceux sur lesquels son père avait l'habitude de travailler. De couleur blanche avec des vitres bleues et un toit en forme de dôme, il était plus petit que son aéroglisseur. Clairement, cette navette spatiale ne pouvait contenir qu'une personne.

« Où es-tu ? » Bulma se pencha pour regarder en dessous si son père était en train de travailler après le moteur.

« Là-haut, ma chérie ! De quoi as-tu besoin ? » Elle leva la tête et aperçu la stature frêle de son père au-dessus du petit toit du vaisseau. Elle se mit à paniquer.

« PAPA ! OH MON DIEU DESCENDS DE LA TOUT DE SUITE AVANT DE TOMBER!" Elle se précipita vers l'échelle et se mis à grimper pour aider son père à descendre. Il se mit à rire lorsqu'elle atteignit le dessus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" lui demanda-t-il en soulevant sa visière de protection, un sourire s'affichant sur son visage ridé. Devant son attitude nonchalante, la moutarde lui monta au nez.

« Tu dois descendre d'ici avant de tomber et que tu ne puisses plus jamais travailler » Lentement, Bulma réussit à se stabiliser au sommet du vaisseau.

« Mais ça va, ma chérie, regarde » dit-il en pointant ses chaussures du doigt. « Ce sont les bottes à gravité augmentée que j'avais créées pour Goku quand il est parti pour Namek. Elles ont une protection en acier au bout et sont renforcées en aimants sous la semelle pour me maintenir sur la paroi du vaisseau. Moi je crois plutôt que c'est toi qui devrait être prudente, Bulma » remarquant qu'elle écartait les bras afin de maintenir son équilibre sur le toit.

« Oui » dit-elle, reculant lentement jusqu'à l'échelle.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? »

« Ah oui » fit Bulma en retrouvant le fil de ses pensées une fois en sureté sur l'échelle. « J'ai besoin que tu ailles dire à notre _invité _que ses robots sont prêts et qu'il doit descendre les chercher. »

« Ok je m'en occupe. Mais il va me falloir encore au moins deux heures avant d'avoir fini de réparer ce côté du vaisseau. Ce bébé a pris un sale coup. Cela devait être un champ d'astéroïdes vraiment dense pour avoir réussi à cabosser ce petit. Ce vaisseau est le premier que j'ai créé entièrement à partir des extraits de cobalt que je développe depuis des années. Apparemment, il va falloir que je renforce la - »

« PAPA » hurla Bulma pour couper son père sachant que si elle ne l'interrompait pas, il allait continuer sa tirade pendant des heures. « Je n'ai pas besoin d'un cours théorique sur les réparations que tu comptes entreprendre. »

« Alors quoi ? » demanda Dr. Briefs avec un air déçu ».

« Tu viens de dire qu'il te faudra encore deux heures avant que tu puisses lui dire que les robots sont prêts ? Il acquiesça.

« C'est possible que cela prenne même plus de deux heures si je rencontre un autre problème »

« Pfff ! » fit Bulma en levant les bras au ciel

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ma chérie ? »

« Deux heures, c'est beaucoup trop long ! Il faut que tu ailles lui dire maintenant qu'ils sont prêts pour qu'il puisse venir les chercher » et elle sauta du bas de l'échelle.

« Il va falloir qu'il attende. »

« Euh, non je ne crois pas ! Et tu peux être sûr que ce n'est pas moi qui vais aller le lui dire ! annonça-t-elle en croisant les bras d'un air provocateur.

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que, PAPA, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore remarqué, c'est un gros connard ! Et j'ai décidé de ne plus lui parler jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que c'est MA maison, pas la sienne. C'est un invité et il devrait me traiter avec respect au lieu donner des ordres et d'attendre que je m'exécute. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il pense pouvoir venir ici, manger notre nourriture, dormir dans nos lits, utiliser notre équipement pour s'entraîner, sans même un seul mot de remerciement en retour ! » . Bulma se sentit d'un coup épuisée par sa diatribe. Sans qu'elle s'en soit rendu compte, cela faisait un moment qu'elle en avait gros sur le cœur et elle se sentit instantanément beaucoup mieux d'en avoir parlé à quelqu'un. « Avec sa façon d'agir, on dirait qu'il se prend pour un roi ! Quel sale ingrat ! »

« Bulma, » dit calmement son père. Elle était en train de faire les cent pas en parlant et s'arrêta pour regarder son père. « Il était prince sur sa planète, ma chérie. Tu dois garder en tête qu'il a été élevé comme ça. Tu sais ce que Goku nous a raconté sur son passé. Il a terrorisé beaucoup de gens et pense qu'en échange le respect lui est dû. Il faut juste que tu te souviennes de ça et que tu laisses ce qu'il te dit rentrer par une oreille et sortir par l'autre. Tout finira par s'arranger à la fin, tu verras. »

Bulma se sentit prête à exploser ! Comment son père pouvait encore le défendre alors que le prince de tous les Saïyens la traitait de tous les noms et pire encore ! Comment sa propre chair et son sang pouvait être d'accord avec la façon qu'il avait de lui parler et de la traiter! Le fait qu'il ait des problèmes de « maturité » ne lui donne pas le droit de traiter qui que ce soit ou elle-même de cette manière-là. Elle réprima sa colère qui montait et soupira.

« Je n'ai juste pas envie qu'il te blesse lorsqu'il sera en colère parce qu'il apprendra que tu as attendu deux heures, que tu ais terminé pour lui annoncer que ses robots étaient prêts. » lui dit-elle en toute honnêteté.

En voyant l'inquiétude de sa fille pour lui, son cœur fondit, même après 23 années rebelles, elle éprouvait toujours de l'amour pour son père.

"Bon, je ne peux pas descendre tout de suite mais si tu veux, va demander à ta mère si elle peut en informer Végéta. »

Sentant le soulagement l'envahir, elle se sentit tout de suite infiniment mieux.

« Merci, papa » elle sourit. « Je vais aller prendre un bain et me relaxer pour le reste de la journée avec un bouquin. J'en ai bien besoin après tout ce temps passé à réparer les dommages qu'il a causé aux robots.

« Oui, il est très puissant » Dr Briefs abaissa sa visière de protection, ramassa son fer à souder, et repris exactement là où il s'était interrompu. En voyant que son père était retourné à son travail, elle fit demi-tour et remonta prendre le bain chaud qui l'attendait.

* * *

Les gouttes de sueur roulaient le long de son visage et lui brûlaient les yeux à chaque clignement. Cela faisait 5 heures que Végéta s'entrainait dans la salle de gravité lorsque les robots furent aisément détruits par son tir atomique. Après les avoir déposés aux pieds de la scientifique femelle, il retourna à son entrainement constitué de nombreuses pompes et abdominaux et de course à pied. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait faire beaucoup plus sans ces fichus robots. Mais que Capsule Corporation soit rattachée à la maison était quand même très pratique. Au moins il n'avait pas besoin d'attendre des semaines que les robots soient renvoyés pour réparation. Végéta avait bien pensé aller combattre Kakarot mais il ne voulait pas se couvrir de honte. Végéta savait qu'il devenait plus fort que lui. Il pouvait le sentir. Végéta avait horreur de l'admettre, mais Kakarot était le plus fort et continuait à gagner en puissance tous les jours.

« Merde ! » Végéta donna un coup de poing dans le sol de la salle de gravité et fendit le carrelage alors qu'il vouait Kakarot aux plus âpres flammes de l'enfer.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

« Bonjour ! Excusez-moi.. »

_Comment ai-je pu ne rien entendre? Je dois faire un effort de concentration._ C'était la femme, celle qui cuisine pour lui. Il décida de ne pas lui répondre et continua ses pompes à une main.

« Monsieur Végéta ? Etes-vous à l'intérieur ? » Un autre coup se fit entendre.

« ... cent un, cent deux, cent trois, » il essayait de compter en ignorant la femme du mieux qu'il pouvait.

« Mon cher Végéta… »

« QUOI ? » il hurla en direction de la porte.

« Bulma m'a demandé de vous dire que les robots sont prêts, vous pouvez donc aller les chercher dans le bureau de mon mari »

Végéta ne répondit rien dans l'espoir que la femme s'en aille, mais en vain, elle était toujours là. Alors il éteignit le simulateur de gravité et se dirigea en direction de la porte.

_Simulateur de gravité désengagé _fit entendre l'ordinateur.

La femme laissa échapper un petit cri lorsque la porte s'ouvrit automatiquement au retour à la normal de la gravité.

"Ah vous voilà enfin" dit la femme en le regardant dans les yeux en souriant.

"Hn" Végéta détourna son regard. Personne n'était resté suffisamment longtemps en vie pour pouvoir raconter l'avoir regardé dans les yeux. Mais cette femme le regardait, sans peur et sans haine. Et elle lui souriait en plus. Personne ne lui avait jamais souri. En repoussant ces pensées hors de sa tête, il passa près d'elle pour regagner la maison et aller chercher les robots. Il pensait qu'il s'était débarrassé de la femme mais elle lui adressa encore la parole après avoir couru sur la pelouse pour le rattraper.

« Je me demandais si vous voudriez que je vous prépare quelque chose avant que vous retourniez à la Capsule Corp ? Je peux vous réchauffer les restes du déjeuner si vous voulez ? Nous avons mangé un gratin de macaronis » proposa la femme alors qu'ils passaient la porte d'entrée.

Végéta était sur le point de refuser lorsque son estomac lui prouva le contraire. Après être entré dans la salle à manger, Végéta pris place à la table qui était juste à côté de la cuisine. Il pouvait voir la femme qui s'affairait à sortir un énorme plat du réfrigérateur. Il était recouvert par une sorte de papier argenté et Végéta espérait que la chose brillante n'était pas le gratin de macaroni dont elle avait parlé. Il avait mangé une fois quelque chose d'argenté sur une planète qu'il était en train de purger et ça l'avait rendu malade pendant des semaines. La femme posa le plat sur le plan de travail en face de la cuisinière et retira le papier. Avec ses sens aiguisés, il sentit immédiatement la nourriture dans le plat et se mit à saliver. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il avait faim jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la délicieuse nourriture qu'elle avait préparé pour lui. Végéta détestait la planète Terre mais il devait bien admettre que la nourriture ici était convenable. Au cours de sa vie il avait été amené à goûter différents types de nourriture mais c'était sur cette planète qu'elle était la meilleure.

« Voilà c'est prêt » elle lui avait ramené le gros plat avec une assiette et une fourchette. Il repoussa la petite assiette et se mis à manger directement dans le plat. Quoique ce soit, c'était divin. Il pouvait sentir le goût du fromage, des épices, et du poulet qui avait été mariné. L'explosion de saveurs était bouleversante.

« Je m'appelle Bunny ». _(Note du traducteur : « Lapin » en anglais)_

Végéta s'arrêta un instant de dévorer son repas pour la regarder.

« Hein ? » demanda-t-il, confus. Elle sourit et se mit à rire.

« C'est mon nom. Bunny ou Madame Briefs, comme vous préférez. Je ne vous ai pas encore entendu m'appeler par mon nom et je me demandais si vous le connaissiez. Ha ha »

_Encore ce rire_… Elle avait le sourire le plus éclatant qu'il ait jamais vu.

_Humph_. Il se remit à manger et pensa au nom _Bunny_

Elle tourna les talons pour retourner à la cuisine et laisser le Saïyen manger en paix

"N'est-ce pas une sorte de rongeur sur cette planète?" Bunny se retourna, un peu surprise qu'il lui ait adressé la parole »

« Oui, enfin je ne l'appellerait pas exactement un rongeur. En fait, ils sont plutôt mignons ! »

« Hn » Végéta retourna à son repas. Bunny lui sourit et fit demi-tour pour regagner la cuisine; en fait elle était impressionnée, cela devait être la première fois qu'il parlait sans insulter quelqu'un.

_Peut-être qu'il changera_, pensait Bunny, pleine d'espoir.

Engouffrant la dernière bouchée de gratin, il repoussa le plat et s'adossa à sa chaise, complètement rempli. Il jeta un œil vers la fenêtre et vit que le soir était déjà tombé.

_Bon sang ! Il faut que j'aille chercher ces robots._

Végéta pouvait ressentir la présence de quelqu'un dans le laboratoire, probablement le petit homme qui promène son stupide chat noir sur son épaule toute la journée.

Végéta repoussa sa chaise et se leva avec raideur. Cela faisait 12 heures qu'il ne s'était pas assis. Seule la motivation de surpasser son ennemi Kakarot réussi à le faire bouger en direction de la Capsule Corp. pour aller chercher les robots, les seuls qui pourraient lui permettre d'atteindre son but. Celui de devenir un Super guerrier.

* * *

« Ah, juste ce dont j'avais besoin! » Bulma se retourna et enleva la bonde de la baignoire pour laisser écouler l'eau de son bain. En chantonnant, elle essuya la buée sur le miroir afin de pouvoir se regarder dans la glace.

_Toujours aussi belle!_ Dit-elle avec un sourire vaniteux. Bulma attrapa la serviette de toilette sur le meuble de salle de bain, l'entoura autour d'elle et entra dans sa chambre. Elle essaya de trouver son pyjama dans sa chambre en désordre. Elle fouilla de ses yeux la pièce violette, entre les lunettes de sécurité, les blouses de laboratoire, les sous-vêtements, brosses, oreillers, magasines et tout le bazar étalé.

« Ah le voilà » dit-elle quand son regard se posa sur son pyjama. Il était tellement chou, pensait-elle. Elle l'avait choisi en soldes chez Victoria Secret. Le haut moulant rose avec l'inscription Victoria Secret sur le devant était assorti à une paire de shorts, d'une taille trop petite, mais peu importait, ce pyjama était très confortable. Elle enfila ses pantoufles en duvet mauve, elle donna du bouffant à ses cheveux et sortit sur le balcon pour ce qui était son petit plaisir secret, une cigarette. Il était rare qu'elle arrive à trouver un peu de temps pour elle pour penser, et quel autre moment était plus propice à cela ? D'habitude elle était débordée de travail, et quand ce n'était pas le cas, Yamcha était toujours en train de la harceler pour sortir ou qu'ils fassent des choses ensemble.

_Yamcha_ pensa Bulma en inspirant la première bouffée de sa cigarette. Elle réalisa à l'instant que c'était la première fois de la journée qu'elle avait une pensée pour lui. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? D'habitude je pense à lui tout le temps. C'était son copain, depuis longtemps maintenant. Mais parfois, elle avait juste besoin de respirer. Une femme mérite un peu d'air de temps à autre non? Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. On aurait dit que depuis qu'elle était partie à la recherche des boules de crystal avec Goku, sa vie s'était accélérée de façon exponentielle. A présent, l'homme dont le but était de tuer tout le monde 2 ans auparavant vivait chez elle. Bulma tira sur sa cigarette pour conjurer l'angoisse qu'elle sentait monter. Elle se leva et se pencha légèrement par-dessus la rambarde pour taper sa cendre. Elle remarqua alors que la salle de gravité était ouverte et que Végéta avançait en direction de celle-ci, vêtu uniquement d'un short en lycra noir moulant et d'une paire de tennis que son père lui avait fait acheter pour lui. Il portait les robots sur lesquels elle avait travaillé. Elle l'observa attentivement malgré l'obscurité, elle pouvait distinguer nettement les muscles bien définis de son dos, et se surpris à se demander quelle texture ils auraient si elle venait à passer les mains dessus. Il se retourna et la fixa dans les yeux, comme s'il avait pu lire dans ses pensées. Embarrassée, elle laissa tomber sa cigarette sur le côté du balcon et couru se réfugier dans sa chambre en fermant la porte à clé derrière elle. Elle sentait que son visage était devenu rouge écarlate et pria pour qu'il n'ait rien remarqué.

« Femme idiote » marmona Vegeta alors qu'il fermait la porte de la salle de gravité. Il avait senti qu'elle avait passé tout le temps qu'il marchait à l'observer. Végéta plaça les robots sur le sol et se dirigea vers l'ordinateur de bord pour enclencher la gravité. Il tourna le bouton sur la puissance désirée puis pressa sur démarrer.

_Gravité 300, engagée_

Végéta se prépara à subir l'assaut de la gravité. C'était la première fois qu'il montait aussi haut dernièrement, il s'entrainait à une gravité de 200 et son corps avait fini par s'habituer, tant qu'il pouvait courir sans même transpirer d'une goutte. Il avait donc pensé qu'il allait augmenter l'intensité sitôt les robots réparés. Ces derniers s'activèrent automatiquement avec la gravité de la pièce et se mirent à léviter en l'air, prêts pour la bataille. Végéta pendant ce temps était toujours en train de se faire à la pesanteur extrême en essayant de marcher dans la salle, puis une fois que la pression fut devenue moins douloureuse, il essaya de passer aux pompes. C'était une erreur.

« Argh » hurla-t-il alors que son corps allait s'écraser contre le sol.

Doucement, il leva les bras et essaya de se relever pour se remettre en position. Sitôt qu'il fléchissait les coudes, la gravité l'entrainait vers le sol.

« NON » cria-t-il encore.

Il ne se laisserait pas battre, pas par cette fichue gravité.

Finalement, il réussit à faire ses pompes facilement, mais il savait qu'il allait le regretter le lendemain matin.

En se relevant, il fixa du regard les 6 petites sphères qui flottaient au-dessus de sa tête. Avec un petit sourire sûr de lui, il lâcha un rayon atomique pour voir comment les robots allaient résister cette fois-ci. Et en effet, ils résistèrent, mais au lieu d'absorber le rayon, les robots le firent rebondir entre eux comme une boule de flipper. Végéta observait et se demandait à quoi les robots pouvaient bien jouer, n'ayant jamais réagi de cette manière auparavant. Il était à deux doigts d'aller éteindre l'ordinateur et d'aller maudire la première personne qu'il apercevrait en exigeant de savoir ce qu'ils avaient fait à ses robots lorsqu'il ressentit une violente douleur transpercer son flanc, et se disperser à l'intérieur de ses veines comme de la lave en ébullition. Il tomba sur le sol avant d'avoir pu réaliser ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

« Cette . . . putain de . . . .femme » éructa-t'il.

Il avait un goût de cuivre dans la bouche, et il savait que c'était le goût du sang. Il cracha et le sang recouvrit le sol. Son flanc saignait et il essaya de comprimer la blessure. Peu de temps après, il était couché dans la marre de son propre sang. Il savait exactement ce qui s'était passé; cette fichue femme avait modifié les robots de telle façon que les tirs soient renvoyés au lieu d'être absorbés. S'il l'avait su plus tôt, il aurait facilement pu parer, mais il avait été pris par surprise et avait été touché.

« Salope » murmura-t'il. Il souffrait beaucoup, mais peu à peu la douleur cédait la place à la rage pure. Il savait que la blessure n'était pas mortelle et une fois qu'il réussirait à se relever, la femme allait payer. Et tant pis si elle en mourrait.

* * *

_Voici donc le premier chapitre de cette fic qui en compte 20 pour le moment. Prenez un petit instant pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de la traduction ( y compris les fautes et problèmes de syntaxe s'il y en a ;) ) et laisser un petit mot à l'auteur pour lui dire ce que vous pensez de son travail. Toutes les reviews lui seront transmises et traduites._

_Le chapitre 2 est en cours de traduction et devrait être publié dans 15 jours._

_Merci à vous toutes (et tous)._


	2. Chapter 2

Bulma était tellement absorbée dans son livre qu'elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte que le ronronnement de la salle de gravité avait cessé. Elle était recroquevillée sur le canapé du salon, en dessous de la grande fenêtre de la façade avant de la maison donnant sur la pelouse et elle s'était même préparé un chocolat chaud pour accompagner son livre. La soirée s'annonçait bien, après tout, elle méritait bien un peu de calme et de repos après avoir passé la journée à réparer les fichus robots. Yamcha ne pouvait pas concevoir que passer du temps tout seul avec un bon livre soit agréable ou même quelque peu productif, mais Bulma profitait de la soirée pour elle toute seule. Elle en profitait d'ailleurs tellement bien qu'elle ne remarqua pas avant qu'il ne soit bien trop tard, qu'un homme en sang était entré dans le salon et se dirigeait droit sur elle.

Végéta saisit Bulma par le cou et la souleva si haut que ses pieds ne touchaient même plus terre. Ses yeux étaient presque écarlates de rage et de colère.

« TU PENSAIS QUE CA ALLAIT ETRE MARRANT, FEMME ? » Végéta hurla en postillonnant du sang sur son visage. « JE SUIS SÛR QUE TU NE TROUVE PLUS CA SI DROLE MAINTENANT, HEIN ? »

Bulma tentait de toutes ses forces de se dégager de son étreinte avec ses pieds mais sans succès. Il n'aurait même pas pu dire qu'elle était en train d'essayer de se libérer. On aurait dit une puce sur un éléphant, un misérable petit insecte.

Serrant son cou plus fort pour qu'elle ne puisse pas crier, il devenait de plus en plus difficile pour elle de respirer. Il sourit, prenant plaisir à ce qu'il était en train de faire subir à cette femme.

Bulma essaya de parler mais sans succès.

« Quoi donc, femme ? Tu veux que je sers plus fort ? Bon si tu insistes" dit-il submergé par la colère.

Il serra. En voyant ses mouvements se ralentir un instant, il lâcha un peu de lest pour voir si elle avait quelque chose à dire pour sa défense.

_Je suis désolée, je ne veux pas mourir_. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Bulma essaya d'attraper la main qui l'étranglait pour lui faire lâcher prise mais il était trop fort.

« Je.. J » Bulma essaya de lui dire qu'elle était désolée de ce qu'elle avait fait mais son cou en feu ne lui laissait pas la possibilité de parler.

Remarquant qu'elle essayait de parler, il la laissa tomber sur le sol et immédiatement elle porta les mains à son cou pour le masser et se mit à tousser.

« Alors qu'as-tu as dire pour ta défense, salope ? » demandât-il en levant la main, prêt à frapper et anticipant déjà le sang qui allait les tacher.

« Végéta, mais qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? » A l'appel de son nom, son attention passa de la chienne par terre à la porte d'entrée où se tenait Kakarot dans toute sa gloire.

Cette salope a quand même réussi à le prévenir, je me demande bien comment ? Il baissa ses yeux vers elle en se demandant comment elle avait pu réussir à appeler à l'aide.

Quand elle vit Goku, elle se dépêcha de ramper vers lui. Il s'approcha d'elle, se baissa et la tint serré contre lui, remarquant alors qu'elle était en train de pleurer. Goku examina son cou et vit Végéta n'avait pas été loin de briser la nuque. Il fronça ses sourcils d'inquiétude pour Bulma et de colère contre son frère Saïyen.

« Végéta, comment as-tu pu… » demanda Goku levant les yeux vers lui.

Se sentant pris au piège, et en aucun cas en forme suffisante pour se battre contre son ennemi juré, tous ses mécanismes de défense reprirent le dessus.

« Regarde ce que cette maudite femme m'a fait » criait Végéta en pointant du doigt sa blessure alors que Goku riait, rendant Végéta encore plus fou de colère que lorsque son propre tir l'avait atteint.

« Calme toi, Végéta » dit Goku en se relevant, « Ça m'étonnerait que Bulma ait les capacités de te blesser à ce point »

« Mais non, espèce d'idiot ! Ce sont les robots que cette chienne a modifié. C'est elle qui les a programmés pour qu'ils m'attaquent ». Goku pouvait sentir l'énergie de Vegéta monter en puissance, comme avant un combat. Ne voulant pas en arriver à cette extrémité, Goku essaya de désamorcer la situation avant que Végéta n'explose et le regrette par la suite.

« Végéta, est-ce que tu penses vraiment que Bulma te ferait volontairement une chose pareille ? »

Ne sachant quoi répondre, Végeta détourna le regard, essayant de contrôler sa colère. Il savait qu'il n'était pas en état de se battre de manière efficace.

Goku, sentant qu'il essayait de contrôler sa rage continua à parler.

« Cette femme t'a invité dans sa maison, t'a nourri, logé et mis à ta disposition un équipement pour que tu puisse t'entrainer et devenir un guerrier encore plus fort. Est-ce que tu crois vraiment qu'elle aurait modifié ces robots pour te tuer ?

« Hn » Goku s'approcha de Végéta et examina d'un coup d'œil le guerrier blessé. Végéta n'était plus vraiment blessé étant donné la rapidité de guérison des Saïyens mais il était évident pour Goku que sa fierté était blessée. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Végéta.

« Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, Kakarot ! » dit-il en repoussant sa main. « J'ai fait ce que j'estimait nécessaire de faire. La femme doit apprendre à ne plus jamais attaquer sournoisement un guerrier de l'espace »

« Je n'éprouve aucune pitié pour toi Végéta, j'essaie juste de te faire comprendre qu'ici personne n'est ton ennemi, personne ne veut t'attaquer. Les cyborgs qui arrivent dans 3 ans, eux, vont s'en prendre à toi. C'est d'eux dont tu devrais te soucier.»

Végéta tourna le dos à Goku.

« Bulma essayait seulement de t'aider à devenir plus fort. Et c'est ce qu'elle fait en inventant des choses pour t'aider, pas pour te blesser »

Ayant entendu assez de baratin pour la journée, Végéta partit en direction de sa chambre. Végéta ne voulait pas rester en présence de Kakarot, il n'avait pas envie de subir une leçon de morale et il ne voulait certainement pas entendre son point de vue sur la question. Malgré le fait que Kakarot soit un guerrier de l'espace de sang pur, avoir grandi sur Terre était la pire chose qu'il put lui arriver. Cela l'avait rendu faible, tendre. Kakarot avait besoin de s'endurcir. Végéta le laissa avec la femme en sanglots pour aller prendre une douche et se reposer.

* * *

_Oh Végéta, quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre que l'on essaie seulement de t'aider ?_ pensa Goku en le regardant s'éloigner. Il épongea la transpiration sur son front et remercia Dieu d'être arrivé à temps. Il se retourna vers Bulma qui le regardait les joues trempées de larmes et qui était en train de masser son cou.

Goku s'approcha d'elle et se baissa pour sècher les larmes du visage de son amie.

« Ca va aller ? »

Elle acquiesça.

« Est-ce que tu peux parler ? »

Elle avala sa salive avant de chuchoter « …un petit peu »

« Bon, laisse-moi te ramener dans ta chambre, ok ? » Elle ne répondit rien et Goku, supposant qu'elle était d'accord, la souleva dans ses bras. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il était ami avec Bulma et la connaissait vraiment très bien. Il pouvait dire qu'elle était encore effrayée et blessée par ce qui venait de se passer. Il sentait également la gratitude qui émanait d'elle à l'idée que si Goku n'était pas arrivé à temps, sa famille et ses amis seraient en train de planifier ses funérailles à l'heure actuelle.

Goku la posa délicatement à l'entrée de sa chambre.

« Merci, Goku» Bulma parla doucement en posant sa main sur le côté de son visage. A ce moment, elle était vraiment reconnaissante de l'avoir rencontré toutes ces années plus tôt lorsqu'elle était partie à la recherche des boules de crystal. Ce soir, il lui avait sauvé la vie, et elle savait qu'un million de merci ne saurait exprimer tout la gratitude qu'elle éprouvait à son encontre.

_Cependant,_ réfléchissait-elle, _si je ne l'avais pas rencontré, Végéta ne serait jamais vu habiter chez moi, et je n'aurais pas à m'embêter à travailler sur ces robots… _Mais ça c'était une pensée à mettre de côté pour un autre jour. La seule chose qu'elle voulait maintenant, c'était de s'endormir et de ne plus se réveiller au moins pendant 3 semaines.

« Oh, j'ai failli oublier » Bulma se rappella pourquoi Goku était venu la voir. « Le simulateur de gravité que tu voulais est sur la table de salon, enfin, s'il n'a pas été détruit pendant l'attaque de Végéta."

Goku acquiesça.

« Tu te rappelles comment l'utiliser, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tout à fait. Maintenant tu devrais aller dormir, tu l'a bien mérité, Bulma. » Elle fit un signe de tête et entra dans sa chambre.

« Hé, Bulma ! » Elle se retourna pour faire face à son ami. « Ne lui en veux pas pour ce qu'il t'a fait ce soir»

_Génial !_ pensa Bulma, _Encore un fan de Végéta. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous aujourd'hui ?_

En voyant son air confu, Goku lui demanda: « Ben quoi ? »

Bulma se mit à rire un peu même si ça lui faisait mal « C'est juste que je n'arrive pas à comprendre ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment papa ou toi pouvez lui trouver des excuses. Pour moi ses gestes en disent long, beaucoup plus que ses paroles. » Ne sachant pas exactement quoi répondre, Goku garda le silence.

« Alors bonne nuit, Goku. J'espère que ce simulateur te sera utile. »

« Bonne nuit, Bulma » Elle était sur le point de faire demi-tour quand Goku prit la parole une fois de plus. « Tu ne devrais pas le laisser t'atteindre. Il y a une vraie personne en lui, enfoui quelque part et c'est à nous de la trouver. Tu ne l'a pas vu juste avant qu'il ne soit tué par Freezer. Tu n'as pas vu les larmes qui coulaient le long de son visage, et toutes les émotions humaines qu'il a ressenties à ce moment. Moi je l'ai vu. Un homme supposé avoir un cœur de pierre comme le sien ne peut pas pleurer de cette façon. Je sais qu'à l'intérieur de lui se cache un homme bien. J'espère juste qu'un jour, que toi et tous les autres pourront voir en lui ce que moi j'ai vu. »

« Je l'espère également » sourit Bulma en rentrant dans sa chambre.

Quand Bulma referma sa porte, Goku pensa alors que _s'il y__ a bien une personne qui doit s'en rendre compte, c'est toi, Bulma_. Repensant à ce que l'ado venu du futur lui avait dit lors de son tête à tête au sujet de la destruction à venir de la planète Terre, il se rappela qu'il l'avait également prévenu qu'il devait prendre garde à maintenir de bonnes relations entre Bulma et Végéta. Goku avait promis mais il lui semblait déjà que c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

* * *

_Voici le deuxième chapitre terminé, nous espérons qu'il vous plaira. S'il vous plaît laissez-nous une review pour nous dire ce dont vous en avez pensé ! C'est important pour l'auteur d'avoir des retours sur la qualité de son travail et moi aussi :)_

_Le troisième chapitre sera mis en ligne dans une semaine normalement._

_A bientôt,_

_Rivruskende_


	3. Chapter 3

Bulma se réveilla au son de son portable qui vibrait sur la table de nuit. Gardant les yeux fermés, elle sorti une main de sous les couvertures pour l'attraper. Dès que sa main le toucha, il redevint silencieux.

« Bien sûr » marmona-t'elle. Pas vraiment curieuse de voir qui l'avait appelé, elle retira sa main et se retourna pour recoucher. Alors qu'elle s'était presque rendormie, les vibrations sur la table de nuit l'interrompirent de nouveau. Cette fois elle décida de s'assoir, et attrapant son portable, de voir qui commençait sérieusement à l'ennuyer.

L'écran affichait : **nouveau SMS** .Elle pressa OK, le message était de Yamcha.

**Où es-tu ? Je suis très inquiet. Tes parents disent que tu as juste besoin de temps pour toi. Pourquoi ? Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?**

_Oh Yamcha, toujours aussi peu sûr de lui_**. **Avant de refermer son téléphone, elle décida de regarder les autres messages qu'elle avait reçus.

« _Oh mon dieu _! » chuchota Bulma. Treize appels en absence et neufs messages, tous de Yamcha. _Waouh_, comme n'avait-elle pu ne rien entendre ? Ce devait être la faute de l'anti douleur qu'elle avait pris la veille.

Elle grimaça. Bizarrement, Bulma avait oublié ce qui s'était passé la nuit avant. Mais son subconscient voulait clairement qu'elle s'en rappelle. Elle soupira. Elle savait qu'elle allait devoir passer outre ce qui lui était arrivé. Tout ce dont elle avait vraiment envie était de le jeter hors de chez elle et de lui dire d'aller habiter ailleurs, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Cet homme allait devoir habiter chez elle les trois prochaines années, peut-être même plus elle allait devoir prendre sur elle et essayer de mieux s'entendre avec lui. Elle doutait fortement de pouvoir découvrir ses bons côtés comme l'avait suggéré Goku mais elle allait essayer.

Bulma referma son téléphone, n'ayant pas vraiment envie rappeler ou d'envoyer tout de suite un message à Yamcha. Elle savait que sinon il arriverait tout de suite ou l'appellerait sans arrêt et elle n'était pas vraiment d'humeur pour le moment. Elle reposa le portable sur la table de nuit, se rapprocha du bord du lit et posa les pieds par terre.

« Oh la vache. » Elle bailla. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été rouée de coups et commençait à avoir mal à la tête. Se levant doucement, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bains avec une furieuse envie de prendre une douche. Elle commença à enlever ses vêtements pendant que l'eau de la douche chauffait, ce qui s'avéra plus difficile que ce qu'elle avait escompté. Son corps était tout courbaturé et elle avait l'impression d'avoir été cassée en plusieurs morceaux et d'avoir été rafistolée vite fait avec de la colle forte et du ruban adhésif. Elle s'avança lentement vers le miroir s'attendant à voir de nombreux bleus, surtout autour de son cou. La buée avait commencé à recouvrir le miroir mais elle pouvait toujours apercevoir son reflet dedans.

« Hein ? » Bulma se pencha pour mieux voir. Elle n'avait aucun bleu. Pas même sur son cou. Elle se redressa et observa son corps en entier pour être sure. Non aucun bleu à déplorer.

« Ca c'est bizarre. » Elle était confuse par son image dans le miroir.

_Il n'a pas du serrer aussi fort que je l'aurais cru_. Bulma porta la main à son cou et le palpa. La zone était sensible mais autant douloureuse qu'elle aurait pu le croire.

_Tant mieux !_ Se réjouit-elle. _Je n'aurai pas besoin d'expliquer à tout le monde ce qui vient de se passer. _Le fait de ne pas être obligée de s'expliquer devant Yamcha la fit se sentir beaucoup mieux. Un sourire sur le visage, elle se dirigea vers sa douche, bien décidée à ne pas laisser abattre par ce que Végéta lui avait fait subir. Elle allait faire de son mieux pour observer les conseils de son père et de Goku, et de au moins, essayer de cohabiter avec lui.

* * *

D'en bas, Végéta pouvait sentir que la femme aux cheveux bleus était réveillée. Il attendait que Bunny lui prépare son petit déjeuner. Il n'avait pas remis les pieds dans la salle de gravité depuis la nuit où il s'était fait avoir par le robot. Cette blessure lui avait fait prendre du retard dans son entrainement et maintenant il allait devoir mettre les bouchées doubles pour rattraper le temps perdu.

Sachant qu'il ne pourrait jamais se l'avouer, il éprouvait quand même un peu de regret pour ce qu'il avait fait à la femme l'autre soir. Mais cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu du sang sur les mains et franchement, cela lui manquait. Elle se trouvait juste au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment et cette nuit aurait était parfaite pour assouvir son envie si ce fichu Kakarot ne s'était pas mis en travers de son chemin. Il secoua la tête de dégoût envers lui-même pour n'avoir pas réussi finir ce qu'il avait commencé avec la petite femme sans défense et aussi pour avoir été un peu d'accord avec son rival. Il savait que la femme ne lui avait pas causé volontairement de préjudice.

Végéta regarda la femme dans la cuisine se demandant si elle allait se dépêcher de finir de préparer son petit déjeuner. Il devait retourner à la salle de gravité dès que possible pour commencer son entrainement. Bunny remarqua son expression et lui offrit un des sourires éclatants dont elle avait le secret. Il détourna rapidement le regard vers la fenêtre avant de la maison. Comment était-ce possible qu'elle puisse lui sourire autant et avec gentillesse quand il faisait tout pour lui manquer de respect.

_Il y a quelque chose qui ne doit pas tourner rond chez elle, _fût sa pensée à ce sujet.

Son mari était comme ça aussi. Il le saluait toujours par un sourire ou un mot gentil. C'était des personnes amicales et joyeuses à l'exception de la femme aux cheveux bleus. Son manque de respect à son égard ne cessait jamais de le choquer. Personne ne lui avait jamais parlé de cette façon, les gens avaient beaucoup trop peur de lui. Cependant, il devait bien admettre que cette femme avait du cran. Mais à présent, la femme n'allait plus supporter d'être dans la même pièce que lui, et cela lui convenait parfaitement.

« Voilà, très cher » Bunny interrompit ses pensées en plaçant un gros tas de galettes rondes en face de lui. « Ça s'appelle des pancakes, laissez-moi aller vous chercher du sirop et vous pourrez commencer à manger » Elle reparti à la cuisine et fouilla dans le réfrigérateur pour aller chercher cette chose qu'elle appelait sirop. Quand elle revint, elle avait dans les mains une autre assiette remplie de viande de forme ronde et la disposa à côté de lui. Il fixa la bouteille de sirop ne sachant pas quoi en faire.

« Je vais vous montrer comment faire, ensuite vous pourrez manger. » Elle souleva la bouteille, l'ouvrit et le sirop collant commença à couler sur ses pancakes. « Dites-moi quand vous en aurez assez. »

Végéta hocha la tête une fois pour lui signaler qu'il en avait assez.

« Et voilà ! N'hésitez pas à me dire si je peux faire quoique ce soit d'autre pour vous. » Végéta attendit qu'elle parte pour goûter ce qu'elle lui avait préparé.

Il coupa les pancakes lentement, pas certain de la manière dont il devait les manger. Il regarda en direction de la femme dans la cuisine espérant qu'elle réponde à la question qu'il ne poserait pas à voix haute.

Elle remarqua son manège et lui dit : « N'hésitez pas à me dire s'il vous en faut encore, mon beau. Je suis en train d'en préparer pour Bulma au cas où elle descendrait aujourd'hui » Végéta regarda à nouveau dans son assiette et maudit la femme de l'avoir appelé comme cela. Il avait bien envie de riposter mais une petite voix en lui en insistait pour qu'il garde le silence. Apres tout c'était la femme qui lui cuisinait trois repas par jour, et s'il la mettait en colère, qui d'autre allait cuisiner pour lui ? La femme aux cheveux bleus ? Surement pas!

Végéta pouvait ressentir la présence la femme aux cheveux bleus entrain de marcher sa chambre. Il ne voulait absolument pas être là quand elle arriverait à la cuisine. Il allait essayer au maximum de se tenir le plus loin d'elle possible. Il ne voulait pas se sentir submergé par le désir d'étancher la soif qu'il ressentait pour son sang. Végéta se doutait également qu'elle n'aurait aucune envie de se retrouver dans la même pièce que lui. Peut-être même qu'elle serait effrayée.

_Tant mieux, au moins une qui le craindra. _Portant à sa bouche la fourchette sur laquelle était piqué un morceau de pancake, il sentit Bulma descendre de sa chambre mais il était bien trop fier pour se lever avec son assiette et sortir. Elle devra juste l'affronter, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Végéta ressentit un frisson d'excitation à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse s'enfuir de peur devant lui. Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis Namek. Il sourit. Elle l'avait bien mérité.

_Peut-être que la prochaine fois elle réfléchira avant de me jouer un sale tour comme ça._ Il pouvait la sentir approcher en direction de la cuisine.

« Ah, bonjour ma chérie ! » l'accueilli Bunny avec joie. Végéta se tourna vers la cuisine quand Bunny pris la parole et il regarda droit dans les yeux de la femme qu'il avait presque tuée la nuit précédente, Bulma Briefs.

* * *

« Bonjour maman ! » répondit Bulma sans décrocher son regard de Végéta. Elle n'allait pas détourner ses yeux et elle allait lui prouver qu'elle n'avait pas peur de lui.

Elle fut choquée que Végéta soit le premier à détourner les yeux et elle sourit intérieurement.

« Est-ce que tu veux des pancakes ma chérie ? » lui demanda sa mère. Bulma acquiesça de la tête

« Est-ce que tu as fait du café ? » demanda Bulma en passant sa main dans ses cheveux mouillés.

« Non pas encore, mais je peux en faire des que j'en ai fini avec ces pancakes » répondit Bunny en faisant sauter les pancakes pour les retourner dans la poêle.

« Ça va, je peux le faire moi-même » Bulma s'approcha du placard et sortit tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour se préparer son café.

Alors qu'elle était en train de verser l'eau dans la cafetière, sa mère parla à nouveau : « Alors, j'espère que ces quelques jours de repos t'on fait du bien ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? demanda Bulma, curieuse, en renfermant la cafetière.

« Et bien, tu es restée au lit deux jours durant, j'espère bien que tu te sentes suffisamment reposée ! »

« Deux jours ? » Fit-elle d'un air confus. Elle s'appuya contre le plan de travail de la cuisine pour voir regarder sa mère. « Tu veux dire que j'ai dormi pendant deux jours entiers ? »

« Et bien oui, ma chérie. On est le 22. Tu ne te rappelles pas ? » Bulma était complètement abasourdie. Elle ne s'était absolument pas rendu compte qu'elle avait dormi aussi longtemps. Pas étonnant qu'elle se soit sentie aussi mal ce matin quand elle s'était réveillée cela expliquait aussi la disparition des bleus sur son corps.

« Franchement, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. Après le petit déjeuner, je descendrai aider papa je déteste rater le travail »

« Il n'y a pas d'urgence ma chérie. Ton père s'en est très bien sorti. D'ailleurs je pense que tu en avais bien besoin avec tout ce que tu as travaillé dernièrement. Voilà tes pancakes qui sont presque cuites. Va t'assoir et je t'apporte ton assiette ainsi que celle de Végéta. » La café était finalement prêt et Bulma prit une tasse dans le buffet de cuisine. D'habitude elle le prenait avec du lait et sucre mais aujourd'hui elle sentait qu'elle avait besoin de quelque chose de plus corsé. D'autant plus qu'elle était sur le point d'aller s'assoir avec l'homme qui avait tenté de la tuer deux jours plus tôt.

Végéta ne leva ses yeux de son assiette qu'un court instant vers la femme aux cheveux bleus qui était en train de prendre place à table en face de lui.

_Maintenant j'en suis sûr et certain. Il y a quelque que chose qui ne tourne pas rond dans cette famille._

Elle but une gorgée de café ses yeux glissèrent sur le prince sans s'y arrêter.

« Et voici plus de pancakes pour vous deux ! Est-ce que vous voulez que je vous prépare plus de saucisses ? » Demanda Bunny en apportant un autre plat rempli de pancakes et le disposa à table entre les deux.

« Non merci, maman, pas pour moi. » Bulma regarda en direction Végéta pour voir quelle pourrait être sa réponse. « Sauf si Végéta en veux encore ? » et elle lui sourit.

Il arrêta de manger pour fixer son regard sur la femme aux cheveux bleus. Était-elle vraiment en train de lui demander s'il voulait plus de saucisses ?

_Complètement folle_, était la seule explication logique qu'il pouvait trouver. La femme se comportait avec lui comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si il n'avait pas essayé de la tuer.

Interrompant enfin ses pensées, il remarqua que les deux femmes étaient en train de le regarder en attendant une réponse. Il déclina de la tête.

« Voulez-vous encore un verre mon cher ? » demanda-Bunny en montrant sa boisson de la main. Il acquiesça de la tête. Elle partit alors lui chercher un grand verre de jus d'orange et une assiette pour sa fille.

« Merci maman. Ça a l'air bon ! » Dit la femme assise en face de lui avec un grand sourire sur le visage et commença à manger les pancakes les unes après les autres.

_Zut, elle va tout manger_ pensa Végéta et décida de se servir aussi quelques pancakes. Il en piquait une sur sa fourchette pour la déposer dans son assiette et Bulma faisait de même. Finalement le but n'était plus le nombre de pancakes qu'ils seraient capables d'ingérer mais plutôt qui arriverait à prendre la dernière. Elle lui envoya un sourire mauvais alors qu'elle était toujours en train de se servir. Végéta fronça les sourcils et piqua les pancakes par deux ou trois à la fois sur sa fourchette. Une fois déposées dans son assiette, il retourna piquer les autres dans le plat mais sa fourchette était contrée par celle de Bulma. Elle rit.

« Non non non, celle-là c'est la mienne ! » dit-elle avec un sourire taquin. « Tu ne connais pas l'expression _les femmes d'abord _? »

Végéta abaissa son regard vers l'assiette et pu constater que sa fourchette avait bien été la première à transpercer le pancake la fourchette de cette chienne était sur la sienne.

« Non apparemment tu ne vois pas que c'est bien la mienne, salope. »

« Tu as raison, prends-la » dit-elle en retirant sa fourchette.

_Mais à quoi peut-elle bien jouer ?_ Végéta avait le sentiment qu'elle avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. N'étant pas vraiment sûr de la façon dont il devrait réagir, il se leva et commença à partir. Il n'allait surement pas rentrer dans son jeu.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? Je t'ai dit que tu pouvais l'avoir ! » Elle se tourna pour le voir avancer en direction de la porte d'entrée.

« Je n'ai plus faim » Et Végéta sortit sous le soleil matinal.

Les évènements qui prirent place ce matin-là le confortèrent dans son idée qu'elle était bel et bien folle et qu'elle devait souffrir de domages cérébraux si elle pouvait agir comme si rien ne s'était passé.

_C'est ça !_ pensa Végéta. _J'ai dû priver son cerveau d'oxygène l'autre nuit pour qu'elle ait oublié ce qui s'était passé. _Satisfait d'avoir résolu ce problème, il se dirigea vers le simulateur de gravité pour reprendre le supplice qu'il appelait son entrainement.

* * *

_Et voilà pour le troisième chapitre ! Que pensez-vous de la progression de l'histoire ? Rendez-vous dans une quinzaine de jours pour le chapitre 4; je pars quelques jours en vacances à l'étranger donc je ne pourrais pas l__e mettre en ligne plus tôt. A bientôt !_


	4. Chapter 4

Bulma riait intérieurement de ce qui c'était passé durant le petit déjeuner. Ce qui avait commencé par n'être qu'une façon de prouver qu'elle n'avait pas peur de lui, avait franchement fini en jeu pour elle quand elle vit à quel point il se mettait en colère. Un jeu dont elle avait gagné la partie étant donné la vitesse à laquelle il avait quitté la table, sans même finir son repas. Mais elle n'avait pas voulu l'énerver au point qu'il parte sans finir de manger et elle se sentait un peu embêtée d'avoir été aussi loin. Certes il l'avait bien traité de salope. Mais "salope" et "femme" étaient deux mots interchangeables dans le vocabulaire de Végéta. Bulma n'appréciait vraiment pas ce substantif qu'elle trouvait dégradant, mais elle n'allait pas lui partager avec lui son point de vue sur la question. Cela lui donnerait encore plus de d'emprise sur elle que ce qu'il pensait posséder déjà.

Bulma se dirigea droit vers Capsule Corp. ce matin à huit heures, immédiatement après le petit déjeuner pour commencer à travailler, sentant au fond d'elle que si elle ne s'y mettait pas tout de suite, elle allait mourir d'inactivité. Elle avait fini les projets tôt ce matin et espérait en avoir d'autres à terminer une fois les premiers finis, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

_Et moi qui croyais que j'allais être débordée toute la journée avec les projets et que quelqu'un d'autre s'occuperait de la paperasse… _pensait Bulma alors qu'elle examinait les piles de papier que quelqu'un avait laissé sur son bureau. Elle savait que peu importait l'heure à laquelle elle devait partir, elle ne pourrait pas s'arrêter avant d'avoir écoulé la pile de documents. Non seulement la politique de l'entreprise l'exigeait, mais en plus les papiers étaient disposés de telle façon qu'elle ne serait pas capable de savoir où elle s'était arrêtée. Une fois les documents classés de manière appropriée dans les nombreuses armoires qui peuplent son bureau, elle jeta un œil à l'horloge. A sa grande surprise, il n'était que 15h30.

Bulma s'exclama joyeusement : « maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à trouver de quoi m'occuper pendant une demi-heure. » Elle finit pour s'assoir dans son fauteuil de bureau et fixa l'horloge du regard pendant 15 minutes, la première partie de la demi-heure ayant été consacrée à tourner en rond en essayant de trouver quelque chose à faire, mais en vain.

Une fois sa journée de travail arrivée à sa fin, elle se demanda ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire du reste de sa journée. Aucune idée ne lui venant à l'esprit, elle partit en direction du bureau de son père pour discuter un peu avec lui puisqu'elle n'en avait pas eu le temps ce matin. Comme d'habitude, il était en train de travailler quand elle entra dans la grande pièce circulaire. Le sol et le bureau était complétement recouvert d'outils électriques et de livres y compris de projets sur lesquels son père travaillait pendant son temps libre il était évident que Bulma tenait de son père son manque d'organisation.

Elle pensait _Dis-donc ! Je pourrais cambrioler son bureau sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte ! _Mais s'il y avait une chose pour laquelle elle éprouvait du respect pour son père, c'était bien pour son dévouement. Une fois qu'il avait commencé un projet, plus rien n'existait pour lui tant qu'il n'avait pas terminé. Bulma adorait la science, après tout elle était diplômée dans cette matière, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de l'amour que son père porte son travail.

« Salut papa ! » dit finalement Bulma en marchant sur un fer à souder et une clé à molette qui se trouvait sur le sol.

Son père fit un bond en l'air et hurla « AAAAAAAAAHHHHH ». Cela rappelait à Bulma quand elle était petite et avait l'habitude de jouer à cache cache dans le laboratoire pour faire peur à son père.

« Désolée, papa. » Elle s'approcha et lui embrassa la joue. Il lui tapota l'épaule « Ca va ma chérie, ça me rappelle quand tu étais petite » Il rit en enlevant ses lunettes pour essuyer la sueur de son visage avec un mouchoir.

« C'est exactement de ce que j'étais en train de penser » Bulma rit et s'installa derrière le bureau de son père. « Sauf que cette fois je n'ai pas fait exprès ! »

« Je sais bien. J'étais juste tellement absorbé dans ce travail que je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention à ce qui se passait autour." Il soupira et pris place sur une chaise à côté de son projet.

« Comment ça va, papa ? » demanda Bulma en voyant le visage stressé de son père. Elle se pencha en avant sur le bureau et appuya sa tête dans ses mains.

« Oh … ca va » fit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Papa ! » Bulma savait que quelque chose le perturbait.

« D'accord. Tu vois ce projet sur lequel je suis en train de travailler ? » Il fit un geste en direction du morceau de métal qui se trouvait au milieu de son bureau. Bulma fit un un signe de tête. « Et bien, je me sens complètement impuissant. Je déteste ne pas être capable d'aider Goku, Végéta et Yamcha contre les cyborgs. Alors, j'ai pensé que je pourrais essayer d'en construire un moi-même. Pour leur apprendre à lutter contre les cyborgs qui arrivent. » Il se gratta la tête avant de continuer. « Je travaille avec tout de sorte de matériaux indestructibles mais je n'arrive pas à trouver celui qui pourrait résister à Goku et Végéta » De sa poche de blouse de laboratoire, il sortit un objet de forme cylindrique, à l'intérieur duquel flottait une sphère bleue. Curieuse, Bulma se leva et s'approcha de son père.

«Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Demanda-t'elle intriguée en le prenant des mains de son père pour mieux l'observer.

« Plutôt cool, hein ? » répondit-il fièrement. » « Ça, ma chérie, c'est le ki de Goku et de Végéta. Je les ai mélangé ensemble et voilà ce que ça donne ! »

« Mais c'est formidable, papa ! Comment as-tu réussit à capter leur ki ? » demanda-t'elle toujours fascinée, par la petite lumière bleue dans le tube.

« J'ai récupéré un robot de la salle de gravité, un de ceux qui absorbent l'énergie, j'ai inséré le tube à l'intérieur pour collecter le ki. J'avais demandé à Goku et Végéta de frapper de toutes leurs forces et voilà ! » Bulma sentit que son coté geek reprenait le dessus elle voulait connaitre tous les détails au sujet de leur ki. Comment était-il constitué ? De quelles molécules ? Elle allait assaillir son père de questions quand elle le vit bailler, son expression fatiguée. Elle réprima son enthousiasme et décida de reporter son interrogation à un autre jour.

« Maintenant on dirait que c'est toi qui a besoin de dormir deux jours » Son père acquiesça de la tête

« Tu as raison, ma chérie. Heureusement que demain on est dimanche. » Le dimanche était le seul jour que repos que son père octroyait à ses employés.

« Oui, heureusement ! Alors, tu remontes avec moi ? Tu pourrais demander à Carl de prendre le relai pour le restant de la journée. De toute façon, c'est plutôt calme aujourd'hui. »

Il était d'accord avec sa fille. Il avait travaillé sans arrêt sur ce projet de cyborg au détriment de sa famille.

« Laisse-moi juste une minute pour ferme mon bureau et j'arrive. Je dois juste ranger quelques trucs. »

« D'accord, papa » Bulma lui sourit et se tourna en direction de la porte. Elle enleva sa blouse blanche et la posa sur son bras.

« Allons dire à ta mère que j'ai pris la fin de journée, je suis sure qu'elle en sera ravie ! » Mr Briefs se dirigea vers son placard où il pendit sa blouse. Il ramassa quelques petites choses qui trainaient sur le sol et les balança également dans le placard.

«Ca, c'est sûr ! Hé, j'ai une idée, peut être que maman et toi pourriez sortir ce soir, ou faire quelque chose de romantique les deux ? Je pense que je vais passer chez Yamcha ce soir, enfin, s'il n'a rien de prévu avec ses potes du baseball » dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

« C'est une excellente idée, Bulma ! Je suis sûr que ça lui ferait plaisir » Il se tourna pour regarder sa grande fille, se rappelant comme si c'était hier du jour où elle est née. _Comme le temps passe vite !_ « Est-ce que je t'ai dit dernièrement à quel point je t'aime, ma chérie ? »

Bulma tapota son menton du doigt, faisant mine du réfléchir. Elle rit et dit « En fait non, ça fait très longtemps que tu ne me l'a pas dit, papa ! »

Il s'avanca vers sa fille qui était toujours un bébé à ses yeux, la prit dans les bras et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Bon alors Bulma, je t'aime. Très fort »

« Moi aussi, papa ! Allez, maintenant dépêche-toi et vas te préparer pour ton rendez-vous avec maman »

« Tu as raison, je dois encore aller prendre une douche pour enlever tout ce cambouis »

« Oui, et en plus tu sens, papa ! » Moqua Bulma en froncant le nez alors que son père riait.

Dr. Briefs ferma la porte de son bureau à clé, et les deux remontèrent les escaliers en direction de la maison.

« Je suis vraiment content que tu ne sois pas en colère après moi, Bulma » dit Yamcha au téléphone. « Quel soulagement, je me suis fait du souci pour rien. » Bulma était couchée sur son lit et fixait le plafond. Elle avait décidé de le rappeler puisqu'elle ne lui avait pas parlé depuis trois jours. Sans compter les innombrables messages où il s'excusait et lui demandait si elle était en colère après lui. Elle pensait même l'avoir entendu pleurer dans les deux derniers.

« Oui, tes réactions sont toujours disproportionnées ! » rit Bulma

« Je suis si contente que tu restes avec moi ce soir ! Je vais devoir faire un peu le ménage. Quelques copains sont passés hier à la maison pour regarder le match sur l'écran géant.

« Oh Yamcha ne t'embête pas pour ça pour moi. » Dit-elle en tortillant une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie obligée de faire le ménage pour lui avant qu'il arrive.

« C'est juste que je veux te faire bonne impression, mon cœur. Je dois garder la maison propre pour ma petite femme ! » Elle secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas la peine de se battre avec lui. Depuis qu'il avait commencé dans cette équipe de Baseball et qu'on lui avait offert un penthouse, il avait pris la grosse tête. Bulma était riche depuis toujours et quand elle avait rencontré Yamcha des années auparavant, il était terre à terre et c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle était fatiguée de la richesse et de célébrité dues au succès de son père, propriétaire et fondateur de Capsule Corp. Yamcha était parfait pour elle. Mais depuis qu'il avait rejoint l'équipe des Titans, il obtenait tout ce qu'il voulait sur un plateau d'argent. Elle l'aimait toujours, mais elle souhaitait parfois pouvoir retrouver l'ancien Yamcha, celui qu'il était avant de devenir un célèbre joueur de Baseball.

« Bon alors, je passe te chercher à 20h ? Je voudrais essayer ce restaurant côté de la plage si cela te convient ? L'entraineur nous a dit qu'ils avaient le meilleur caviar au monde ! » _Caviar ? Depuis quand est-ce que Yamcha mange du caviar ?_ « Ensuite nous pourrions sortir dans la nouvelle boite qui a ouvert à East City ? »

« Génial ! Cela fait un moment que je ne suis pas sortie un samedi soir ! » L'enthousiasme commençait à la gagner à l'idée de pouvoir faire la fête et de passer du temps avec Yamcha. Elle avait horreur d'admettre que depuis qu'il avait été tué par Nappa, quand il était arrivé avec Végéta pour détruire la Terre, elle l'avait pleuré pour ensuite en faire son deuil. Elle avait même commencé à passer à autre chose avant qu'il ne soit ressuscité par les boules de crystal et que tous deux s'accordent à essayer de sauver leur relation pour que tout redevienne comme avant ce qui était un grand défi.

« Et bien tu pourrais sortir plus souvent si tu t'autorisais à le faire. Tu devais arrêter de travailler autant, tu vas te faire des cheveux blancs ! »

« Oh, ferme-la, Yamcha ! » Bulma, assise sur son lit, le taquina. « Alors raccroche, pour que je puisse aller me préparer pour ce soir ! »

« Ok, ma chérie. Je t'aime et je serai là à 20h. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime, bye. » Elle raccrocha le téléphone puis regarda l'heure sur sa table de nuit qui indiquait 17h45. Bulma décida de commencer à se préparer afin de ne pas avoir à se dépêcher à la dernière minute. Elle était contente de pouvoir porter sa nouvelle robe rouge.

« La lala la la » Bunny, dans la cuisine et vêtue sa robe dorée préférée assortie à ses talons, était en train de chantonner heureuse de pouvoir passer du temps avec l'amour de sa vie. C'était la première fois depuis des mois qu'ils allaient sortir. Pas qu'elle en fasse le reproche à son mari. Elle comprenait tout à fait que son travail soit important et que si ce n'était pour ce dernier, elle ne mènerait pas la vie qu'elle mène actuellement. Elle était en train de ranger la vaisselle quand elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Elle leva ses yeux pour voir que Végéta se tenait debout dans la cuisine, la sueur dégoulinant le long de son corps et son short déchiré. Elle pouvait clairement voir qu'il avait travaillé dur dans la salle de gravité. Il y avait passé pratiquement dix heures.

« Oh mon dieu » dit-elle. Le fait qu'elle soit une femme mariée ne l'empêchait pas de jeter un petit coup d'œil ici où là. Végéta était un homme tellement séduisant. N'importe quelle fille donnerait sa vie pour avoir un tel homme à ses côtés. Son comportement laissait à désirer mais Bunny, connaissant l'enfance horrible qu'il avait vécue, éprouvait de la pitié pour lui. Il s'était élevé tout seul, sans personne pour l'entourer. Bunny faisait de son mieux dernièrement pour être là pour lui. Elle savait que Bulma ne lui parlait plus vraiment parce qu'il lui avait manqué de respect et son mari était toujours occupé avec son travail. Alors elle était la seule personne qu'il côtoyait quotidiennement Tous les jours essayait de lui parler et de le faire se sentir chez lui. Elle voulait que cela devienne sa maison.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, femme ? » Demanda Végéta interrompant le fil de pensées de Bunny.

« Mais rien du tout, mon cher » Dit-elle avec un geste de la main vers lui et se retourna pour décharger le lave-vaisselle. Elle remarqua qu'il n'avait pas bougé. Elle leva les yeux et lui sourit.

« Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ? Avez-vous faim ? » Il grogna et elle comprit qu'il avait répondu de façon positive. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit sur le point de partir, son instinct maternel se mit en route aussitôt. « Allez prendre une douche et laissez vos vêtements sales derrière la porte de votre chambre, je les ramasserai demain pour les recoudre. Je l'aurais bien fait ce soir mais mon mari le docteur et moi sortons ce soir. Elle sourit. « Mais comme j'étais en train de dire, descendez quand vous aurez pris votre douche et votre diner sera prêt. Il partit en direction des escaliers.

Bunny finit avec le lave-vaisselle, puis sortit la viande hachée du réfrigérateur. Elle allait lui préparer un repas mexicain simple, à base de haricots, mais, tomates et fromage. Le plat sera énorme, donc elle savait qu'il aurait assez. Elle espéra seulement qu'elle avait assez de chips tortillas pour lui. Alors qu'elle commençait à cuire la viande, sa fille entra dans la cuisine. Bunny la regarda avec admiration.

Bulma portrait une robe moulante rouge sans bretelles, serties de strass à l'encolure et qui remontait sur les côtés, ne laissant dévoiler que le milieu de ses cuisses musclées. Des chaussures noires à pied ouvert et un collier de la même couleur complétaient la tenue. Bulma s'était maquillée les yeux en noir pour être assortie à ses chaussures et ses cheveux étaient relevés avec sa frange rabattue sur le côté de sa tête

« Oh ma chérie, tu es absolument magnifique ! » Bulma tourna une fois sur elle-même.

« Tu ne penses pas que cela fait un peu trop, maman ? » demanda-t'elle pas très sure d'elle.

« Oh non mon cœur ! Yamcha va avoir du mal à tenir tous les hommes éloignés de toi ce soir ! » Elle rit et embrassa sa fille sur la joue.

« C'est bon ma chérie, allons-y. » Dr. Biefs entra dans la cuisine en train de boutonner ses boutons de manchettes de sa chemise. Il regarda les deux femmes les plus importantes de sa vie et siffla.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour avoir les deux plus belles femmes au monde ? »

« Oh papa » Dit Bulma pendant que Bunny s'exclamait « Grand dieu, mon chéri ! »

« C'est pourtant vrai » Dit –il avec franchise. « Bon, partons avant de perdre nos réservations pour le dinner »

Bulma remarqua que sa mère était en train de regarder la viande en train de cuire.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, maman. Je vais lui préparer. » Elle put voir le soulagement envahir Bunny

« Tues sure ? » Demanda-t'elle à sa fille, ne désirant pas vraiment confier à Bulma la préparation du repas de Végéta puisse qu'ils ne se parlaient plus.

« Oui, pas de problème. » Bulma s'avança en direction de la casserole et commença à remuer. Sa mère lui annonça ce qu'elle était en train de préparer et sortit les ingrédients en conserve pour sa fille.

« Merci, ma chérie, je t'aime » t sa mère l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Moi aussi, maman. Mais fait attention à ne pas faire la fête toute la nuit ! » la taquina Bulma et ils rirent.

« Oh, je sens que nous allons être d'humeur rebelle ce soir ! » Dit son père.

Bulma regarda son père et sa père s'éloigner main dans la main en direction de la porte. Bulma soupira. Elle espérait qu'un jour, elle et Yamcha seraient aussi comme ça. Bulma regarda la pendule sur le mur qui affichait 19h15.

_J'ai largement le temps,_ pensa t'elle et se mis à préparer le repas pour Végéta.


End file.
